


mad about the boy

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Reunion Sex, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back home after a long mission abroad and Tony decides to pamper him. fluff and suger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mad about the boy

**Author's Note:**

> a friend asked for a sweet and fluffy stony so i wrote her one because i'm nice. hope you enjoy!

“ _I’m mad about the boy._

_I know it’s stupid to be mad about the boy._

_I’m so ashamed of it but must admit the sleepless nights I’ve had_

_About the boy”_

New York was freezing itself to death slowly but surely. The streets were covered in snow and the roads were icy. Still it was allot better then the Afghan heat, that was so dry it made everything itch and crack, even your teeth felt itchy. Captain Steve Rogers rolled down the window of the cab he was in and took a deep breath of the cold January night air. He just landed back state side two hours ago after a long mission on behalf of S.H.I.L.E.D and he was very excited and nervous. Being away from Tony for so long was not good for Steve, it made him feel tired and irritable. During his time away they talked via skype but that was a poor substitute for the real thing. Steve missed his lover so bad and the mission seemed so endless that Steve thought he was losing it. Now that he was finally back home he couldn’t wait to get to Strak Towers and into Tony’s arms. And mouth. And bed. God it had been so long! Steve thought about the last time he and Tony had sex. It was before he left for Afghanistan, and Tony went all out making sure that Steve would think of nothing else but that for the entire time he was away and it worked too, not that Steve would ever admit it out loud. He didn’t sleep that night, staying awake and watching Tony sleep in his arms, listening to his heart beat and watching his chest rise and fall as he slept. Steve swore that night that he would repay the favor when he got back. He was woken up from his musings by the sound of the cab coming to a halt at Stark Towers.

He paid the driver and got out into the cold night tightening his coat around him against the harsh winter wind. Steve felt his heart leap with joy as he entered the lobby and headed towards the elevator that would take him up to the penthouse suite he shared with Tony. He hadn’t told Tony he was coming when they last spoke, wanting to surprise him fantasizing on the long plane ride about the shocked look on Tony’s face and the hug that he would give him, tight and warm. His whole being ached with that need to feel Tony pressed against him and Steve felt like he would burst if that didn’t happen soon. The elevator finally reached the penthouse floor and Steve got out and walked towards the door feeling his heart pound in his chest. This was it. Everything he fantasized about for months was finally going to happen and Steve was overjoyed. Steve got to the door and took out his key unlocking it and letting himself in He took some time to just stand and absorb the fact that he really was home before going to look for Tony. He decided to follow his first instinct and check the lab but surprisingly Tony wasn’t there. He got back upstairs and headed for the main living area that was just across from the kitchen. Sure enough there was Tony with his nose deep in a book about robotics or something else that Steve didn’t care to understand right now. He let out a deep breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding and walked towards the white couch that Tony was sitting on. Tony was so engrossed in his book that he hadn’t heard Steve come in let alone see him standing in front of him. Steve reached out with a shaking hand and took the book away from Tony.

Tony suddenly noticed something was different and he looked up to see who was so rude that they would interrupt him like this while he was reading and his jaw dropped. “Hello Husband. I’m home” said Steve. Tony was in such a state of shock that he quite forgot how to speak. He got up from his seat on the couch and took Steve in his arms, holding him tight and making his brain grasp the fact that this was really happening and he wasn’t dreaming. Tony inhaled Steve’s scent of fresh soap and old spice burying his nose in Steve’s neck. Steve held on to Tony for dear life, letting himself relax in Tony’s arms and breathing a little easier now that Tony was finally where he belonged. “You have no idea how happy you just made me. I thought I was going crazy without you, Pepper was ready to kill me and Coulson wouldn’t tell me when you were coming back. I love you so much and I am never letting you out of my sight again.” Tony said and tightened his grip on Steve. “I was going out of my mind too.

I would count the minutes each day until I could talk to you, I thought time was standing still, I missed you so bad, I dreamt about you every single night. It was torture, it was horrible and if Coulson ever tells me that I have to go away on a mission again I will skin him alive, I am never doing this again it was too much”, Steve’s tirade of words was cut off by Tony’s mouth on his. The kiss was deep and long and sweet, their tongues wrestling each other for dominance, taking the time to reacquaint themselves with each other’s warmth and sweetness. Tony broke the kiss and was the first one to speak after catching his breath. “We can discuss what to do  next time when the next time comes. Right now you need a shower because you’re freezing and tired and it’s the only thing standing between you and sex so go now and I’ll reward you later,” Tony said and gave him a quick kiss before letting him go and ushering Steve to their upstairs bedroom.

Steve went along obediently and got to the shower where he found his favorite pajamas waiting for him. “Take your time love. I’ll be right out here when you’re done. “ Tony gave Steve another quick kiss before stepping out of the shower and into their bedroom closing the door behind him. Steve took a minute to appreciate the fact that he was back in a place with running water and indoor plumbing before taking of his uniform and throwing it in the laundry chute. He turned on the water and stepped in to the shower letting the hot water flow on his body and enjoying that feeling of just being in the moment. He reached for the shower soap and took time lathering his skin up and massaging his aching body. The flight was long and tiring and Steve hated to be cooped up like that for hours, it made his back throb. Steve washed the soap off and shampooed his hair washing it off and massaging conditioner into his hair. It felt divine to be so clean and Steve took his time with every action. Once he was done he turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a big white towel around his waist and using a smaller one to dry his hair. He went to the mirror and rubbed the steam off with his hand,   looking at his face and deciding that he needed a shave. Once he finished he rubbed on his favorite after shave and washed his hands, taking off the towel and putting on his pajamas. Steve stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom, thinking how lucky he was when he noticed that Tony was waiting for him at the foot of their king size bed.

The fire was burning in the fire place and the room was warm and cozy, the fire casting warm shadows that danced on the walls. Tony had changed into pajamas as well and Steve walked up to him and held him in warm embrace. “I missed you something fierce. It scared the hell out of me, I never knew I could miss anyone like that” Steve said. He laid a kiss on Tony’s lips, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance to his lover’s mouth. Tony obliged and opened his mouth for Steve, his tongue darting inside and seeking that familiar warmth. The kiss quickly turned passionate and Steve felt his heart begin to race, his hands seeking the hem of Tony’s shirt. Tony broke the kiss and put his hands on Steve’s, stopping him from taking off his shirt. Steve looked at his lover feeling a little confused.

“Tonight is about you. Let me love you completely and wholly, let me make your body sing with joy while I pleasure you. Will you let me do that?” Tony asked. Steve felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. “Do you remember the night before I left? I lay in our bed and made a vow that I would repay you for that little piece of heaven that you gave me, and I want to make good on that vow”, said Steve. “You will, I promise you but not tonight. Tonight is about you. You need this, I need this. Please let me do this for you love.” Tony spoke with such love in his voice and his brown eyes sparkled with it. Steve felt his heart swell up with pride that this man loves him so much that he wanted to shout it from the roof tops. He took a deep breath and said “Okay. You’re right, we both need this. I just want to say that you are the most incredible man in the world and I love you so much it pains me physically to be away from you…” Tony shut him up with a kiss, this time letting his hands roam across Steve’s back,  reaching the hem of his shirt and taking it off in one swift motion. Tony stepped back a little and took off his own shirt, going back to Steve and running his hands across his perfect chest before kissing his sweet red mouth again. Steve felt his heart start to race again and the growing erection in his pants was making him grind his hips against Tony. Tony broke the kiss and finished stripping them both and taking Steve’s hand in his. “Come to bed”, he said, his voice filled with lust.

Steve’s eyes turned from sea blue to dark blue at the sound of Tony’s voice, his lust coursing through his vanes making him hot and bothered. Tony led them towards the bed and pulled back the covers. “Lay on your back Steve”, said Tony and Steve shuddered as he laid down. Tony lay on top of Steve, propping himself on his forearms  to keep his full weight off of Steve. “You are so beautiful do you know that? You are like a living breathing Greek statue. I have to pinch myself every morning when I wake up to remind myself that you’re not going anywhere.” Steve started to open his mouth to respond but Tony covered it with his, kissing him long and sweet. He broke the kiss that left both panting a little before kissing his way down to Steve’s collar bone and chest. Tony took one nipple in his mouth and sucked gently making Steve’s breath hitch in his chest. He started laying open mouth kisses on Steve’s perfect chest, flicking his tongue across Steve’s nipple making it pucker before giving the same attention to his other nipple.

Steve felt himself grow stiffer by minute and he was aching for Tony’s sweet warm mouth. As if reading his mind, Tony released Steve’s nipple and continued to kiss down his perfect body, dipping his tongue into Steve’s naval as he went. Tony reached the apex of Steve’s thighs and kissed up and down his thighs before reaching Steve’s throbbing erection. He laid a kiss on top of his cock before swallowing Steve whole, sucking him like he was a lollypop and flicking his tongue over the sensitive head. Tony hummed and the vibrations sent shockwaves through Steve’s body making his hips buck up to Tony’s mouth that was sucking him hard. Steve was seeing stars as Tony sent him over the edge, his orgasm coming over him like a hot wind, his breath coming in short gasps as he screamed his pleaser and came hard in Tony’s warm mouth.

Tony released him with one last lick and kissed his way up again, stopping at Steve’s sensitive nipples and sucking them letting Steve down gently from his high. “That was heaven. It was so perfect, I love you so much, I don’t speak enough languages to tell you how much I love you”, Steve said, his breath coming in gasps. “You don’t need to speak any other language in order to tell me you love me, you just need to speak one.” Said Tony as he kissed Steve’s neck which was making Steve loose his train of thought again but he didn’t care. He was hard again and he wanted Tony. Tony reached for the night stand next to the bed and opened the top drawer taking out the lubricant tube that was there on a regular basis and lubed his fingers generously before putting the tube back in the drawer and closing it.

“You are so handsome when you're flushed with want for me do you know that? Your cheeks glow red like rubies, it’s so beautiful it makes my heart weep with joy”, said Tony as his hand snaked down to Steve’s throbbing  member and wrapped around it. Steve’s hips bucked at the contact and his breath hitched again as Tony pumped him gently. Tony took his hand away and got back on top of Steve this time inserting his fingers into Steve’s opening lubing him up and massaging his prostate. “Please be inside me Tony. Please, I need you inside me so bad,” Steve’s voice was thick with need and heat so Tony obliged him by entering him gently, stretching him a little bit and letting them both adjust to the sensation. “Tell me what you’re feeling love,” said Tony. “I feel like I’m in a dream state, I can’t believe this is happening and I am so happy my heart is about to burst right out of chest. Please fuck me Tony. Please.” Steve said, feeling like he would go crazy if Tony didn’t start moving soon.

Tony suddenly rammed into Steve, hitting his prostate with one thrust and unleashing the most mind blowing orgasm that Steve had ever felt. He came with one long scream, his nails digging into Tony’s back leaving half crescent moons in their wake. Tony’s thrusts became more shallow as he brought them both down from their high, his own orgasm feeling as if a spring had uncoiled inside him as he came. They were both covered in a thin lair of sweat and breathing hard, Tony rolled off of Steve gently and took him in his arms and covered them up with the blanket. “Welcome home soldier. I love you”, said Tony as he drifted off to sleep. “It’s good to be home Tony, I love you too”, Steve answered and cradled himself against Tony’s strong chest, feeling so loved and safe, he fell asleep.                      


End file.
